What Harvey Doesn't Know Won't Kill Him
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Nigel and Rachel to bad stuff in Harvey's room...care to guess what it is? One-shot


**We read a couple of lemons with 1/362 and thought this one would be pretty funny. Enjoy! Oh and we don't own KND…**

18-year-old Rachel McKenzie watched from the kitchen window as her parents left with 15-year-old Harvey. You would think that at 15 you would not be paranoid with germs, well you thought wrong. Harvey had finally cracked with his germ phobia, he ended up sanitizing the entire house, that it was like a sauna, her parents had finally had taken that as the last straw and were taking Harvey to psychologist for said phobia. Rachel grinned wickedly at what she and her boyfriend, Nigel Uno, were planning to do.

Just then there was a knock, Rachel peeked through the peephole and saw Nigel, she opened the door with a smile.

"You ready Rach?" he asked. Sure they had had fucked loads of times, at his house, in the tree house, in a closet, in her room. However, today they were doing it in one place where it would be the most fun, Harvey's bedroom.

"If you mean to go fuck, then yes." she said, and together they climbed the staircase up to Harvey's room.

Nigel picked her up bridal style and began to kiss her passionately; he walked through and closed the door behind him with his foot. Rachel already had one hand at his fly; she unzipped him and grabbed his foot long dick. Nigel moaned as he made his way to the bed. He set her down and they began to strip.

Rachel laid half on the bed, her hips resting at the end, Nigel was in front of her, and he quickly entered her, and began to thrust in and out rapidly.

"Yea Nigel, that's the spot, harder! Faster!" Rachel commanded, Nigel was all too happy to comply.

Nigel finally pulled out of her and crawled on top of her, massaging her erect nipples while sucking on her neck. Rachel moaned.

"You get in me right now Uno, and fuck me hard and fuck me good." Rachel said, laying flat on the bed. Nigel was more than pleased to obey her command, once inside though he did a complete 180 twist, all the while staying inside her. Nigel began to move in and out.

"Nigel! Harder! Faster!" Rachel commanded, Nigel obligated with her wish.

"Nigel I'm gonna cum!"

"NIGEL!"

"RACHEL!" they both screamed as they climaxed together. Nigel pulled out and looked at Rachel, who was panting but smiling.

"What are you up to Rachel?" Nigel asked crawling toward her breast and began to suckle one while messaging the other one.

"Mmm Nigel...were so bad..." she said her arm snaking down his chest toward his dick and grasped it.

"You can say that again," he mumbled just then the phone rang. Rachel quickly answered it.

"Yea uh hu." Her eyes grew wide. "Okay see you soon." She quickly hung up.

"Red alert! Get your clothes on quick!" she commanded thrusting a confused Nigel his clothes and she quickly pulled on hers.

"Rachel what's going on?" Nigel asked.

"They are coming home early. The doctor Harvey was supposed to see got pulled into this more important case, apparently kid with some phobia went to the extreme, I don't know just hurry, they'll be here in like ten minutes!" she yelled at him. Straightening Harvey's bed so it looked like it was this morning.

Nigel quickly threw on his clothes, and with a hasty kiss, exited through the back door, just as the garage door opened. Rachel quickly dove to the couch, turned on the TV, and acted as if she was watching the new episode of Bones.

She heard the door open and looked at the screen, which was focusing on Booth and Hannah.

"NO DON'T DO IT BOOTH! IT BONES YOU WANT NOT HANNAH!" She screamed at the people on the television.

"What happened!" she heard her mom say, running into the living room. She and Rachel had an addiction to Bones.

"Booth proposed to Hannah!" she said.

"What!" he mom screamed she looked at the screen and the both let out a sigh of relief, Hannah had said no.

"So you've just been watching Bones for the past three hours?" her mom asked, as Harvey went to the one place where it was the cleanest, oh if only he knew…

"Yea, watched some NCIS too, studied for a test on Monday, nothing really happened." Rachel lied.

When dinner came around Rachel studied her little brother. He did not seem grossed out by anything; he did not say that something was off in his room. He just sat there eating his food. Rachel grinned, Harvey noticed.

"What's got you grinning sis? You win the lottery or something?"

"Oh nothing, I didn't know it was a crime to smile." She said smartly.

Harvey mumbled something incoherent and went back to his food.

A while after eating Harvey said he was tired and went up stairs to bed. Rachel grinned. Little did he know that just seven hours ago, his sister and her boyfriend had just made love in his bed and conceived his nephew, James Nigel McKenzie Uno.

**HEHE hoped you enjoyed this little story! This is our third Lemon story we made, we think they are getting a little better, so review and tell us what you think! The next lemon will be a 3X4 one.**


End file.
